


The Gourmet lil'snack

by ShamenyShamey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angels, Borrowers - Freeform, Demons, Developing Friendships, Friendship, G/T, Multi, Roleplay, Soft Vore, Vore, disgestion, g/t fluff, g/t vore, parental/child relationship, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamenyShamey/pseuds/ShamenyShamey
Summary: Thorne is a Borrower who lived in a restaurant until a misfortune fall place her into the plate of a weird and certainly not human food critic, Humbert Gourmand.----------------Hey look! the first story that I will share here is RP!Well this one is particular because it is quite a long RP and i can't put it in "Play & Share" book. That why i make another book!^^Have fun(PS: don't except vore at every chapter. But G/T fluff and comfort will be the priority tho.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. A delicious mishap

Thorne peeked down into the kitchen from one of the shelves. She was always told it was dangerous to watch like this, but it was just so interesting to watch the humans bustling about the kitchen making all of the food for the people just outside.  
If she was lucky, something would get returned or dropped that she could go and get, but that didn't always happen.

Today seemed odd. The bustle was a little more rushed and frantic. They were anxious about something. Something about some critic? She wasn't really sure what that was, but she noticed that one plate in particular was being given extra attention. Curiosity got the better of her, and she snuck closer to the edge to get a peek. Whoever it was for, they were making it prettier than usual.  
One of the rushing chefs bumped the shelf she was hiding in, making her stumble out and land right on the plate.

"Jeremy! Watch it! And hurry up, we can't keep him waiting!"

"Y-yes, chef! Sorry, chef!" The boy named Jeremy quickly placed a dome lid over the dish without looking, trapping Thorne inside. She covered her mouth to keep from making a sound as she leaned against the very edge. The lid was held tight so she couldn't just lift it and slip out. She was so screwed.

Humbert is looking at the wine that he plays with before taking a sip once again as he waits for the next plate to come. Despite his gentle, soft, and zen look, he is nothing human.  
To start with his stomach. He is always hungry and when foods finally get there, he digests it so quickly that he can't even enjoy the sensation of being full for long...  
He sighs before he empties his glass in one go. Well at last he is happy to have followed the advice of Raymond, being a critic truly benefits him and his appetite. Visiting restaurants all-day, making the humans run and stress them while he waits tranquil, seated as people bring him food. He purred at. The human world may be in a sad state but this is a paradise for him~ Though the waiter is taking his time as he feels the minute flying by... he brightens when Jeremy enters the private table he reversed with the main course.

Jeremy apologized for the wait before placing the dish on his table.  
"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" He offered the critic a refill on his drink. If there was nothing else, he'd leave. The critic had a strange rule about how he ate and critiqued the food, but nobody dared to go against it.

Under the lid, Thorne was internally panicking. There was nowhere to hide. She'd tried to do that thing like in those movies where she could somehow cling to the underside of the lid, but her hands had slipped too many times to risk going for it. She was trapped and even worse, the plate was already at someone's table. Any minute now she knew the lid would be lifted up and she'd be seen. Hiding in the food was stupid and she didn't dare touch it any more than she already had from falling. Whatever sauce was on the dish had soaked her clothes. There was nowhere to hide and unless she was lucky, whoever it was would see her as soon as they lifted the lid. She only hoped she'd have enough of an opening to run and risk jumping from the table to escape.

He accepts the refill and sends away the boy. Licking his lips at the aroma of the dish, he lifts the lid.  
His disguise as a human is far from perfect. His eyes were always the problem. That's why they are almost closed all the time. But the surprise on his plate makes him open his black eyes wide open, his amber slip pupil light up.  
A primal sensation rumbles deep within at the sight of the small living creature on his plate. He swallows the sudden excess of saliva.  
Never he was so glad to make his table a private one.

Before the little borrower could make a run for it, she was frozen stiff in shock at the man who's plate she had the misfortune of falling on.  
He looked entirely human, except for his eyes. Those pitch black eyes with amber slits had her frozen in place. The hungry look on his face as he stared at her didn't help either as her pointed ears dropped back. Her tail was puffed up in fear as she sat at the very edge of the plate, trembling and staring up with wide eyes. It was clear she wasn't supposed to be there. Thorne couldn't move, only stare at the....human? Staring at her. He clearly wasn't human, but she was too terrified to dwell on that.

Her fear only makes her more appetizing as he has to swallow his drool once again. But as he saw she didn't make a run, he hummed as picked up his fork and knife. He starts to eat the dish, using the knife to push her more in the center and not allowing her to leave at all, no matter how many times she tries. After all, he is a well-educated demon, he has to eat everything on his plate~ And so he starts eating at his pace, enjoying the taste of the dish.

Thorne squeaked as she was nudged further onto the plate with his knife. She flinched and pulled her arms closer to her, as well as her tail.  
Whatever he was, it was clear what he planned to do. When she tried to scramble off his plate and escape, she was just moved right back onto it. Even when she waited to hope he was too distracted or not looking, she was just moved right back.  
Eventually she stopped trying and sat there, trembling and trying to stay as far away from his fork and knife as she could. She flinched whenever the knife clinked against the plate. She didn't dare look up at him as he ate. The little borrower didn't want to watch him eat any more than she had to.

It was a nice addition to the menu though it is evident that she isn't part of it. More and more the dish disappears behind his lips as she tries but does not succeed to leave his plate. But with all her attempts she got more sauce on her but at one point she stopped to escape and refused to look at him. But in the end, she was the only one left on his plate.  
He licks his lips and takes a sip of the wine to wash off whatever food left in his mouth and tries to push her on his fork with the help of the knife, mindful to not hurt her. He raises her on her fork up to his face and observes her one last time.

As the last bite of food was removed from the plate she started to shake even more. A small part of her hoped he'd be done and let her leave, but she doubted it. That was only confirmed as the fork was placed beside her and his knife nudged her onto it.  
She made one last attempt to escape and avoid the knife while also avoiding the fork, but it was no use and eventually she was nudged onto it anyway. Thorne clung to the utensil as best she could, but the sauce made her grip slippery as she stared up at the face of the man about to eat her.  
She was shaking on the fork and whimpering by now, tail firmly tucked between her legs and pointed ears low.

"P-please..." Her voice was small and shaky, barely louder than a squeak.

His stern face softened at the sound of her voice. He sighs as his softly spoken voices resound:  
"I'm getting soft..." he mumbles out, his tone saying he is disgruntled about his sudden change of mind before he puts her in his maw.  
At her taste he starts purring at how delicious she is, the sauce makes her savor more dominant. He rolls her around, still mindful to not hurt her on his teeth, who are sharper than humans.

Thorne was a little surprised by the change in expression and his tone of voice, only to yelp as she was placed into his mouth anyway. She struggled and squirmed as she was rolled around and tasted. She could hear and feel his purring as he moved her around. Anytime she got too close to his teeth she'd squeak and try to move away from them, only to get pushed around even more.  
It was hot inside his maw and she could smell some of the wine he'd just drank before her. She whimpered and knew she couldn't get out but still she struggled.

After some good tasting, he cannot be but thinks that he should put some pepper on her before he put her in his mouth but he was still pleased with her flavor.  
Once the sauce was finally drained away he pushed her to his throat, ready to swallow her whole.

She continued to squirm and struggle up until the tasting seemed to stop. Her blood felt cold as that could only mean one thing. On the bright side he didn't chew, but she knew what came next anyway.  
"N-no...no no no-!" She was cut off when he did finally swallow, sending her down and pinning her arms to her side within his throat. Any other squeaks or sounds were muffled, but still she squirmed. Somehow, she managed to turn herself around in his throat and push out against the squeezing walls, stopping her in place for the time being. It gave her a moment to breathe, her heartbeat pounding in her ears even as she could feel his beating around her.

" Glk-!" he almost chokes out in surprise as she manages to stop her descent.  
He sure has underestimated this one: she is way more feisty that he gives her credit for. And despite how well covered in saliva! He tries to get her down by gulping some more, his hand on his gorge.

Just swallowing didn't work. It nudged her lower a little bit but she only pushed out a little more and stopped it once more.  
She was still shaking and still terrified, but she wasn't going anywhere without help. If she was going down then at least she wasn't going without a fight.

He grinds his teeth as he keeps repressing the coughing, not wanting to alert Jeremy or anyone. After all, if he can avoid getting into more trouble it would be great. But at this pace, he either coughs her up or someone will hear him soon. His jaw clenched as he took the bottle of wine and shot his head back as he early drank a full mouthful of the alcohol.

Thorne almost worried she might kill the guy if she stayed like that much longer. She debated between staying and letting herself slip down, but her choice was made for her as wine splashed down from above and washed her down with a muffled yelp.

After that she was nothing more than a squirming lump traveling down his throat.

He emptied the whole bottle just in case. He feels her squirm all the way down which encourages him to keep drinking. But he finishes the bottle just before she enters his first stomach.  
As soon he senses his smaller stomach getting full of her and the wine, he lets out a sigh of relief which is replaced by a series of hiccups. Urg, really now?

The small borrower sputtered and coughed as she sat up in his stomach, looking around and pushing at the walls. She whined some more and continued squirming and pushing at his walls.  
There didn't seem to be anything she could do to get out of here, but she didn't like the thought of just sitting still either. She kicked and pushed and continued her struggles even as he hiccuped from outside.

At her squirmings, he sulks in between hiccups. That will teach him to spare what he originally thought to be only food... Though maybe sitting in the wine must not be a pleasant experience... Better make more room for her.  
Slowly but surely the wine goes to his second stomach which lets out a small growl.

He looks at the plate and there is still some sauce left. He grabs a bread and starts to finish his plate. As he completely finishes to clean the dish, Jeremy comes back to get the plate.

She made a scared noise as the wine drained from the stomach. From the sound of it, there was a second stomach below her. She grimaced, wondering what that meant for her up here in the first stomach. Not wanting to test her luck, she settled down. If she was lucky, maybe she could convince him to at least not send her down to the second stomach.  
When the bread fell in with her she made a few displeased squeaks, but had stopped her struggling by now.

Jeremy returned to take the plate, which had been cleaned just like the last.  
"I hope you enjoyed your meal. Is there anything else I can get you? I can bring back a dessert menu."

"hummm...just get a little assortment, please. (hic) I leave the chef to choose which dessert to put." he responds, his voice much more fruity, his hiccup not leaving for now.  
He puts his hand on his first stomach, satisfied that she has settled down a bit.

Before Jeremy goes he says: "And say my appreciation for the chefs who cook this meal... I truly appreciate the surprise note in the last dish."

Jeremy nodded, clearly a little nervous. He turned to leave, but paused as Humbert stopped him. He looked confused, but nodded and assured him he'd get those out quickly before leaving.

Thorne grimaced at the bread pieces she was stuck with. She tried to push some of it off, but there was no getting rid of it while she was in the confines of his first stomach. Hearing that there was only more to come made her frown and slump inside.  
Great, she was just a side dish to this guy's meal. Fantastic.

He leads back on the red divan as he waits for his sweets, his fat belly pressed again to the table. The only problem with the human world is that everything is a little narrow.  
He pokes at her unconsciously as his hiccup finally started to die down a little

Thorne squirmed away from the poking. She tried to move away from where he poked at, moving to the other side of the stomach as best she could. She was stubbornly silent.

Jeremy came back with another covered plate. Inside was an assortment of desserts including some cheesecake, lava cake, ice cream, and a few others.  
"Would you like some more wine, sir?"

"No that would be all." he answers and waits for the waiter to go.  
He devoured those sweets with gusto, purring the whole time. This time the sweet goes directly to his second stomach.

The small borrower in his stomach yelps as she backs away again, watching the food slip past her to his second stomach while she stays in the first one. She wasn't sure what exactly this guy was doing or why he was keeping her there, but she felt it better to not question it for the time being. At least he hadn't told the staff about her...technically. She hadn't missed the comment about the surprise of his dish.

Once again, when he was finished, Jeremy returned to remove the plate and asked if there was anything else the man needed.

"that would be all. Just like usual you will see my critic in the gourmet journal." he answered and paid out the meal he had.  
He looks at his watch, better get home. He doesn't want to miss supper that Alex will cook! He gets up and leaves the restaurant. He walks to the station. Why does he take the train when he can offer 5 luxurious cars to voyage with? Simply because he doesn't like cars. They are too narrow for him. That is why he always took the train and walked.

Jeremy nodded and thanked him for dining with them, bringing his check quickly and cleaning the table once he'd left.

Thorne grimaced and sulked in his stomach. She wasn't sure how the man ate so much, but then again he'd looked like a big guy and he apparently had at least two stomachs so...yeah.  
She curled up as best she could, arms wrapped around her as she felt him get up and leave the restaurant. She wasn't sure where he was going, but she didn't think it mattered either.

The little borrower didn't see a way out and didn't expect to be able to see her home again.


	2. Not what he seems

He hummed a song during his way back home not conscious that he took her apart from her home.  
The train lulled him a bit but got down at his stop which was the last stop of the train. He looks again at his watch. Yup, he got time to change.  
And maybe let the little creature out. If it wasn't for her little beating heart he would forget her with how silent she is.

She was quiet, but she also shifted every now and then from within his stomach. She still felt fine and nothing hurt, so that was good. He still felt like he was on the move so she waited.  
When he got off the train, she'd had enough of just waiting in silence.

"What-..." Her voice cracked when she spoke. "What are you going to do with me?" She wasn't even sure he could hear her.

He hummed in response. "to be honest? I have no idea! Since you were on my plate I was considering you to be only food... Too bad I'm getting soft..." he mumbles out since they were alone. "How did you end up in my dish by the way? I'm pretty sure that the restaurant is a normal and chic place for humans to eat."

At the comment about humans she now knew for certain that this guy wasn't one.  
She shifted awkwardly. "....I live there. Sometimes I watch the chefs while they cook." Thorne looked down at nothing in particular. "They were running around more frantically than normal so....I went to get a closer look. Next thing I know, I fell and landed on the plate that was going out to you. I....guess they were in too big a rush to notice I was there."  
Her ears were still low as she huddled up inside his stomach, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she officially realized that even if she did get out somehow, there was no way for her to get back. She didn't know where he'd gone or how far away he was from her home at the restaurant and she was too small to make a long journey by herself.

He stays quiet this time as he senses she is getting emotional but still puts his hand over where she is. After a while, he finally says: "Well if that comforts you, you taste really good! Especially with that sauce."

She turned bright red and sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I-I don't see how that would make me f-feel any better but....thanks? I-I guess?" Based on how Jeremy had treated him, she guesses he was this critic everyone had been so worried about. She wasn't sure what that was, but it seemed important. Maybe it was a good thing he'd liked how she tasted?

"....w-where are you going now?" She really hoped she wouldn't get more food dropped on her today.

He keeps the comment about the pepper part but relaxes as she didn't throw a fit at him.  
"You are welcome and I'm getting home." he answers her honestly. He still has ten minutes to walk before getting there.

She wasn't quite sure if him going home was a good thing for her or a bad thing. At least they were having a pleasant conversation right now. That wasn't so bad.  
"Ah." She fidgeted, moving around a little in his stomach. It was small and she had to curl up slightly inside it. "What-.....w-what's your name?"

He stopped in his tracks for a second. A second to think... If it would be good or not to give her his name. If he does, does that mean he no longer sees her as a potential snack?  
...Well, it is not like she is a bad person. Many preys would and have insulted him, tried to harm him, or tried to get a deal out of him. So far, she didn't do any of that.  
"Humbert. You can call me Humbert." he finally let out as he kept his walk.

Thorne flinched when she felt him stop. Had she done the wrong thing by asking for his name? She ducked her head and tried to make herself smaller until he finally spoke.  
Ever so slightly, she relaxed, mouthing his name for a moment. Humbert. Despite being a scary humanoid who'd eaten her, she found she rather liked the way it sounded. Humbert. "I-I'm Thorne."

He hummed again in response. Thorne huh? That is quite an original name.  
"I will get you out once I'm home and give you some food, is that okay for you?"

She lifted her head and accidentally bumped the roof of his stomach.  
"W-what?" Wait, he was actually going to let her out? ....and feed her? Nobody had ever given her food before, not unless they were another borrower.  
"....w-why?" She blurred out the question without thinking.

He chuckles at her question and sensation she just made. "Would you prefer staying here~?" he asks back as he pokes at her.

She fidgeted. "N-not really, n-no.....n-no offense." She pushed out a little bit at his stomach wall.

"Awww... You wound me!" he said dramatically but you hear that he meant it as a joke.  
But they have arrived at the destination.  
"I'm back!" he informs loudly anyone in the chalet as he takes off his shoes.

Although no one welcomes him back he knows that Kian and Ying are in their room. Alex is probably on his way back from school. And Raymond is...probably somewhere...  
He goes to his own bedroom to put down his vest and all. Then to the bathroom where he starts to heave her out, a warm wet towel to receive her.

Thorne might normally have giggled at the joke, but she still felt unsure and tense around this guy. He was being nice but he'd still eaten her.  
She fidgeted and tried to relax as he called out to whoever else he lived with. It made her wonder what the others were like. Was it his family? Maybe those roommates she heard some people had. Were the roommates human, or were they like him?  
She fidgeted again but kept silent. He said he'd let her out and get her some food, but she still wasn't sure what was going to happen after all of this. Still, she waited until he coughed her back up. It felt weirder than being swallowed and to her surprise, she spat her out onto a warm wet towel. She...wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this definitely wasn't it.

He starts to gently rub her with the towel. But seeing her small frame in his big hands makes his primal instinct come back at full force. So he put her down in the sink as he opened the faucet in a gentle rhythm. And he put some distance so she can have some sort of privacy while he takes out his phone and looks at the critic he made today.

Thorne stayed mostly still at first when he rubbed at her with the towel. She closed one eye when he rubbed her face, then blinked when he stopped and put her down. It was...confusing. He'd been so terrifying earlier but now he was...nice? She wasn't sure how much of it was actually kindness or not, but she decided not to push her luck.

Clearly he wanted her to take a bath, so she started washing herself with her clothes still on. There was no way she'd be doing much more than that while he was there. At least the water was warm, so that was kind of nice too. Normally she had to wait until the restaurant closed or just settle for cold water.

When she felt like she was done she climbed out of the sink and turned the water off, wringing out her clothes over the sink so she didn't drip on the counter too much.

He was so focused on rereading his notes that he didn't see her climb out of the sink but he notices when the faucet goes quiet.  
"Oh. Here." He gives her what seems to another towel but a lot more smaller and squarish.

But it was at this moment that a deep hungry rumbling resounds in the room.

She flinched when he moved his hand close to her again, moving back at first before she noticed the towel in his hand. Tentatively, she took it and mumbled a thank you before drying herself off.  
As she was drying her hair she heard the growl and froze, peeking out from under the towel to look at him. Had that come from him? If it did...he'd just eaten, hadn't he?

Both hands are on his belly as if they are trying to cover the rumble that just happened. His face looks sheepish as his ears are red in embarrassment.  
"I...will be right back..." he announces before he leaves the bathroom, walking fast to the kitchen.nLooking for anything to eat he first grabbed an apple that he gobbles whole as he keeps researching any food and puts it directly in his mouth.

She blinked in surprise again as he actually blushed and left the room. Whatever she'd expected him to act like after all of this, she hadn't expected any of this.  
While she waited for him to get back she dried herself off and combed through her hair with her fingers.

Now that she wasn't at the restaurant she didn't have any of her things.

At this rate, she'd probably just have to find a new place. Question was, did she make that home here or did she leave and look for somewhere else?  
Thorne frowned, turning and looking into the mirror at herself. Her hair and clothes were still damp from the water, but nothing too bad.  
At least she didn't look like a drowned rat anymore, but her clothes had been stained from the sauce earlier. Whelp, looks like she'd need to make new clothes too.  
She sighed, knowing that no matter what she picked, she'd have a lot to do.

He keeps stuffing himself for another minute, his first stomach full in reserve. Normally he uses the sweets in reserve to frequently drop in his second belly on his way home. But since he got Thorne inside, he has valued her comfort more than his hunger. Which explains why he is so hungry at the moment. Although he eats a lot, he was still feeling ravenous but still better than before.  
But he doesn't want to leave the tiny alone for too long. Not sure how others will react to her...  
He comes back to the door of the bathroom and softly knocks at the door to announce his arrival.

"Is everything okay?" he asks as he passes his head.

She was still deep in thought when he came back, turning to look as he knocked at the door.  
"O-oh, I'm okay. Why?" She furrowed her brow at him a little. Why did he seem to care so much about whether she was okay or clean or any of this? She didn't understand him.

The towel he'd given her was now draped over the faucet in an attempt to help dry it. She was still a little damp herself, but there was nothing she could do for the time being.

Until she was able to figure out her next steps and do some borrowing again, she was stuck with what she had and whatever it was he planned to do.

Seeing she still clothed, he entered the room fully.  
"You were a little... shocked just a moment ago." he answers, making a small pause to search for the right word. Back on his way home, when she cries a little and also when he gets her out of his gut she is also confused. But now he is curious.  
"I have to say I'm surprised; you didn't try to run while I was somewhere else...why?"

Thorne paused herself. She...she didn't really know why. Like he said, this would have been the perfect time to run off and hide, find a way into the walls of this place so she could either make a home here or find a way to somewhere else. Sure he'd promised her some food, but that wasn't exactly incentive enough to keep her around.  
"I-....I-I'm not really sure....you...." She pursed her lips a little. "I don't....really know what to make of you anymore and....I-I don't really know what to do either." Her tail flicked a little behind her before she avoided looking at him, looking guiltily down at her feet. "Speaking of choking....I-I'm sorry for choking you earlier...."

His eyes open in shock to her confession, not caring that he shows his eyes. She already knows he isn't human, no need to keep up the charade.  
He softly laughs in disbelief. So curiosity has made her stay still? He is glad that he has changed his mind back then.

"That was a fair reaction, you don't need to apologize for that. Although I was impressed that you succeeded to stop your descent...even for a short moment." He honestly speaks before he adds " How about we get you something to eat? I know for sure people can think well with an empty stomach."

She blushed when he laughed, rubbing at her arm. He may not be upset about what she'd done, but she still felt a little bad. Even though he'd eaten her she hadn't wanted to nearly kill the guy.  
Thorne looked back up at him when he mentioned food. She opens her mouth to say she's fine, then shuts it again. That would be a lie. She hadn't had much that day, and his offer of food was a nice gesture.  
"I-....a-alright." She moved towards the edge of the counter to try looking for a safe way down.

He observes her a little as he sees she didn't ask for his help. Which doesn't surprise him. After all, he did eat her. And it would be preferable that he avoid touching or holding her too. Though it will be difficult to climb down since the only furnishings is a small cabinet under the sink... "Need some help to get down?" He still proposes, not taking any step closer yet.

Thorne looked up at him. In all honesty, she was mostly just used to doing things on her own. Granted, she'd had a set of tools that helped her, but she didn't have them with her anymore. When she'd fallen, her bag had gone missing. She assumed it must have fallen to the ground and been trampled in the kitchen by now. She'd need to make new things. "I-....y-yeah....I-I need help." She sighed in defeat. Admitting she needed help wasn't easy for her to do.

As she permits him to help her, he finally approaches her, opening his hand to get on. Pretty sure she will react badly if he tries to grab her so letting open his palm was safer for both of them. When she finally steps on, he slowly puts her down on the ground. He is certain that she wants to keep her distance as much as possible...

She was a little surprised when he didn't grab her. She hesitated in climbing into his hand, but her only real experience with the hands themselves was with the towel. Technically, he'd been using a fork before. She then hesitated again about getting off of said hand. Earlier, he'd said hello to others in the house. Maybe no directly, but they were there.

"W-wait....what....w-what if the others see me?" She looked back up at him, holding onto some of his fingers. He was an exception due to strange circumstances, but she still couldn't be seen. It was the rules.

He was a little confused at her hesitation to get down off his hand but raised his trick eyebrows at her remark. Well true he guess but... He has nothing to help her hide on him... He wears his normal turtle neck pull and pants that are so tight on him that if he put her in the pockets she will not survive.

"Would you prefer I bring something for you then? Or do you want to come to see around?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it and ideas came and went. Some she didn't quite feel comfortable with around him...yet, and others just seemed stupid. One thing she knew was that she didn't want to just wait around again. "C-can I come with you, please?"

He frowns in confusion. So she wants to come with him...but how? Should he leave her in his open hand and walk around like that? She will not be hidden so that doesn't make sense to him.

"Well okay? Just how do you want to come with me?"

And there was the hard part. She didn't know. His pants looked too tight, he had no other pockets, and staying in his hand would be a dead giveaway. The turtleneck didn't have any pockets, but it did have that thick neck area thing. It might be stupid and a little awkward, but she could probably hide there. Without saying anything, she climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder, taking hold of some of his turtleneck to help keep her stable. "This'll do for now, I-I guess."

He flinched as she approached his face. He looks away not wanting to look at the appetizing little snack that he could just gobble up with a nice movement of his head and maw- he shakes his head. This is not the time to think of her in that way. Especially since he does feel a little guilty to have taken here, away from her home. "I- okay..." Was all he said as he gets up and exits the bathroom.

She blinked at him from the flinch. She didn't beg why he did that, but she tried to at least make sure she didn't do anything to upset him from here. Her hands held onto his turtleneck as he walked. From her spot on his shoulder, she could also get a good view of his home. It was...actually pretty nice. She'd never been in a home before, just the restaurant. Her tail flicked curiously behind her as she got a good look at the place he'd brought her to.


End file.
